In The Name of Love and War
by bri wesmoreland
Summary: What would Enterprise officers do for love in the face of a looming war? Jonathan Archer is put to the test. Trip tries to help but is soon faced with his own dilemma.


CHAPTER ONE

Captain Jonathan Archer woke up and reached his hand out to silence the alarm blasting in his ear next to his bed. He rolled over and hit the snooze button, for the third time. Then he rolled over and went back to sleep. After about five minutes the alarm was sounding again. He felt around for his communicator on the desk and this time he used the device to smash the alarm panel on the wall. He opened his eyes, it was 0730.

Jon dragged himself up and flung his legs on the side of the bed. He bent over and held his head in his hands. Why was he so tired? He had gone to bed at a reasonable hour, he had not been drinking and he wasn't sick. He was just exhausted. He had felt like that a lot lately.

He staggered out of the bed and entered the bath room. When he saw himself in the mirror, he frowned. He splashed water on his face, then reached for a hand towel. Suddenly his comm sounded. He staggered back into the room.

"Alright! Alright!" he said out loud. "Hold ya friggin' horses," he snapped. _'God I sound like Trip Tucker,'_ he thought to himself. "Yeah," he said pressing the comm.

"Capt'n?" the voice on the other end called out.

"Yeah," Jon said again. It was Trip calling from the conference room. The senior staff had been waiting for him for thirty five minutes. Trip had been the only one brave enough to call and see what was going on.

Trip frowned. "Uh Capt'n," he said. "This is Trip."

"I know who you are! What do you want?"

"Well, Sir," Trip replied, "we were all wonderin'…if you were gonna join us?"

"For what?" Jon spat out groggily.

"For the uh, mornin' staff meetin' Capt'n. Or should we just go on about our day?"

' _Staff meeting?'_ Jon thought. "Oh hell!" he said out loud. He had totally forgotten about the morning meeting. "Give me about 10 minutes," he finally said. "I'll be there. Archer out!" He then ended the communication and ran for the shower. It took him about 8 minutes to do the morning routine, including showering. He snatched a clean uniform from his closet and dressed hurriedly. He didn't bother with shaving or combing his hair. He just brushed his hand over his head and tore out of his room.

When Jon reached the conference room, 15 minutes later, everyone stood quickly then stared at him like he had two heads.

"Good morning," he said. "As you were." Everyone sat down simultaneously. Jon listened as each of his senior officers made their reports. But he wasn't really listening. It seemed as if they would never stop talking. At least Trip knew how to make a colorful, entertaining report. Hoshi and Travis were always quick and to the point, with just a glimmer of whine in Hoshi's report, and a tad bit too much enthusiasm and optimism in Travis' so early in the morning, just enough to annoy Jon. But it was Malcolm and T'Pol that almost sent him tearing out of the room screaming with his arms flailing about. The brit droned on and on about every minute point and things no one really cared all that much about. And T'Pol, god she was the worst. Finally Jon could take it no longer.

"That's great Commander," he said abruptly interrupting her. "Handle it any way you see fit. Dismissed."

"Captain?" T'Pol answered with a raised eyebrow. "Handle what?"

"That," Jon answered pointing his finger at the padd she was holding. "That thing you were just talking about."

"What thing?" T'Pol asked clasping her hands behind her back, still holding the padd.  
"Captain, I was speaking about our arrival at the conference on Xyconia V. We are escorting several diplomats. We need to coordinate several things, including your presentation at the conference. Who will attend? Where will we rendezvous? What about security for our guests?"

Archer looked lost for a few moments, then a little stunned; then he got angry. "And I believe I just told you to handle it!" he snapped. "Dismissed."

The senior staff all looked at one another. Something was not right.

"Capt'n, are you feelin' alright?" Trip asked. Archer threw him a glare.

"I feel just fine. I'd feel better if my officers would just follow my damned orders and get the hell out of here!" Everyone sat stunned for a few moments. Then they all rose abruptly and began to file out of the room. Before they left, Jon stopped them.

"Wait," he said. Everyone paused and looked back. "I'm sorry," Jon said. "I had a rough night. I'm dog tired and I overslept. I had no right to be rude and dismissive though."

"It's alright Capt'n," Trip said. "Everybody has a bad mornin' now and then." Archer nodded and they all filed out of the room. Trip was the last to leave.

"Trip, wait," Jon said. "I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

"Sure," Trip said as he turned and walked back to the seat he had been sitting in for the last hour. "What's going on Jon? You look like hell."

"Well, thanks Commander," Jon replied sarcastically. "I knew I could count on you to be the light at the end of the tunnel I needed right about now."

Trip clasped his hands in front of him on the table. "Sorry," he replied. Jon blew out a long sigh.

"No Trip, I'm sorry. Look, I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I just haven't been myself lately."

"I've noticed," Trip replied, "we all have. How can I help?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I don't even know what's wrong myself. I just feel so tired all the time. So bored out of my mind, nothing seems to hold my interest for very long. I'm frustrated and I feel a little down even, but I don't know why exactly. I wake up feeling angry sometimes too, for no particular reason mind you. At least not anything I can put my finger on."

"Maybe a few days of shore leave'll a shake you outta this funk," Trip replied.

"Trip we just had shore leave two months ago. We can't go on leave every time someone feels a little melancholy."

"Sounds like a bit more than the moody blues to me," Trip said.

"What are you getting at?" Archer said with a frown.

"Well, it sounds like somethin' else is going' on. Like maybe somethin' medical…"

"What?!" Jon replied incredulously.

"C'mon Jon, look at yourself, you're a mess," Trip replied. He didn't ask for permission to speak freely, he just did. They had been friends a long time and when Trip wanted to say something, he just did. "You're late for meetings, you forget appointments, and you sleep _… a lot_. But yet you're never rested. Now you tell me you're not interested in anything, you feel angry for no reason." Trip paused as Jon paced around. "Why don't you go see Phlox and let him take a look at you?"

"What good is that gonna do? It's not like he can give me a magic hypo that's gonna make everything all better when there's nothing wrong with me. I'm just…just bored that's all. I mean look at us, we've been reduced to a transport vessel. Seems that's all we're good for anymore. Take this diplomat here, pick this ambassador up and take him there. There's no excitement to this anymore."

"We just surveyed two new planets last week," Trip said. "And what about that trinary star system T'Pol found the other day. We could go take a look at that."

"Uhhhh, god Trip! If you've seen one planet you've seen them all! And what's to do at a trinary star system but take a few pictures. We've got pictures of hundreds of star systems in the data banks, pick one and look at any one you want!" Trip was growing more and more concerned by the minute. This certainly didn't seem like the captain he knew.

"I want some action!" Jon blurted out.

"Whadda you mean action?" Trip replied. "I for one am glad we're not looking for the likes of a Xindi weapon, or dealing with a group of hostile aliens masquerading as Nazis. And I'm especially glad we haven't encountered any more Romulan drone ships. Capt'n, were on a mission of peaceful exploration, remember? We're not a war ship. Isn't that what you've always reminded everybody of?"

"I know Trip, I know," Jon said sitting down and slumping in his chair a bit. For a minute there was silence. "Look," Jon finally said, "I'm gonna go back to my quarters and get dressed properly. Then maybe we'll set a course for that star system you mentioned." Then he smiled a weak smile at Trip. But Trip knew Jon too well to fall for it.

"Whatever you say Capt'n. You're the boss, and I need to get to engineerin'." They both got up and exited the conference room. But Trip didn't go to engineering, instead he headed for the bridge.

"Hey, you got a minute?" he said as he approached T'Pol. "I need to talk to you, privately about something serious." T'Pol just looked at Trip.

" _Commander,"_ she said in her mind _._ The two had been telepathically linked for some time now and they often communicated mind to mind. _"I do not have time for a game this morning. The Captain has not reviewed any of the ship wide reports in days and they have become significantly overdue for inspection and approval. I am attempting to get through some of the more simple issues and determine if I can handle them without the Captain's approval."_

" _That's exactly what I wanna talk to you about, the Captain. I just had a long conversation with him and I'm really concerned about him."_

"Very well Commander," T'Pol said out loud after a few seconds. Hoshi and Malcolm traded glances as if to say _'they're at it again.'_ "Captain's ready room," T'Pol said. Trip followed her.

"Hey, I resent the fact that every time I come up here you think I'm tryna pull you away from your duties to fool around or somethin'," Trip snapped once inside.

"That's because you usually are trying to do just that," T'Pol replied, then raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind, never mind," Trip said waiving her off. "Look, there's somethin' wrong with Jon. You know we've all been thinking it, just not wanting to admit it, but now I know it."

"What are you saying?" T'Pol replied, a hint of concern in her voice that only Trip could detect.

"I'm saying I think he's in trouble. I think he may have some type of medical problem."

"Trip that is a very serious allegation. What makes you think it's that serious."

"Well you know how he's been late for everything, over sleeping, distracted and kinda off for weeks now."

"Yes, all of the senior officers have noticed it and commented on it in one way or another."

"Well it's even worse than we thought. He told me that nothing held his interest any more, that he was exhausted all the time, and angry for no reason. He doesn't wanna do anything, explore a planet, survey a star system. Said if we've seen one planet, we've seen 'em all, and if I wanted to see another star system, I could look at all the pictures we have in the data banks!"

"He said that?" T'Pol asked, her concern rising. "That certainly doesn't sound like the captain."

"No it doesn't. I suggested him taking some shore leave. I even tried to get him to go see Phlox. But he refused, said there was nothin' wrong with him, just tired and bored. Said he needed some action."

"Action?" T'Pol replied, then rose up from her seat and paced around the floor. She had picked this habit up from the Captain. "We need to speak to Phlox," she said, "Get him to conduct a complete work-up of the Captain. Then we need to find a tropical planet and get the Captain to go there."

"He said he just had shore leave two months ago and we weren't taking another one any time soon."

"Then we may have to resort to alternative measures. We must create a reason to go to a suitable planet and make the captain believe it is part of a mission of some sort."

"You mean come up with a really good lie, get Phlox involved in it, maybe a few others. Then deliberately deceive the Capt'n like we're on some big mission?"

"Precisely."

"T'Pol, darlin', you've developed a devious little mind, you know that?" Trip beamed. "I like it!"

"You should," she replied. "It came from you." He smirked at her and they exited the ready room.

Sick Bay.

Phlox was busying himself with his creatures when Trip and T'Pol arrived. "Hey doc," Trip said. "Got a minute?"

"Of course," the Denobulan beamed. "Come right in. What can I do for you Commanders?"

"We need to speak with you about the Captain," T'Pol started.

"Yeah doc, we think the Capt'n may be in trouble."

"What do you mean in trouble," Phlox asked.

"C'mon doc," Trip replied. "I know you've noticed that he hasn't exactly been himself for the last few weeks."

"I have noticed his less than jubilant attitude," Phlox admitted. "And he's been a bit short and snappy."

"Short and snappy! Doc, he's been biting everybody's head off," Trip said.

"That does not mean he is in trouble," Phlox replied.

"Doctor, perhaps it is too soon to characterize what's going on with the Captain as being "in trouble," T'Pol interjected. "But I would agree that the Captain has not been himself, and that his behavior is enough to cause concern. Perhaps we should not wait until he is in trouble to take action."

"Alright," Phlox replied. "Tell me specifically what concerns you."

"Well for one, he's become habitually late for everything," Trip said. "Meals, meetings' shifts."

"He is also neglecting his duties," T'Pol added. "He has failed to review senior officers' reports and respond to requests for meetings or even other matters."

"Ummm," Phlox said. "I don't like the sound of any of this."

"And this mornin' he told me he was tired all the time," Trip added. "That nothing interested him anymore and he doesn't wanna do anything."

"Oh dear," Phlox said frowning a bit. "That is cause for concern. Anything else?"

"Yeah, he's sleepin' all the time, but says he's still tired. He oversleeps almost every day, goes to bed early and takes naps during the day. Captain Archer, taking naps! Phlox, c'mon, don't you think that's serious?"

"Yes, this does sound a bit more serious than I thought at first. Sounds like he may be suffering from at least some mild depression."

"Mild depression?" T'Pol asked, raising her eye brow.

"Without speaking to him and examining him myself, I cannot adequately diagnose him, but if it were major depression the symptoms would be significantly more pronounced."

"Like what?" Trip asked.

"For example, a significant amount of weight loss or weight gain, skipping meals or eating in excess, a serious decline in personal hygiene; serious anger issues, suicidal or homicidal thoughts and ideation."

"I have not noticed any of those symptoms," T'Pol replied.

"No, it's nothing like that," Trip said.

"And as far as I can tell, he doesn't seem to be declining in caring for himself," Phlox said. "Nor does there seem to be any significant weight loss or gain. Nevertheless, I agree, from what you are telling me, the Captain sounds as if he may be experiencing a bout of mild depression."

"So whadda you suggest we doc? I'd hate for things to keep spiraling down, for him to get any worse."

"Well Commander, I'd like to examine him."

"He may not submit to an examination doctor," T'Pol replied, "especially if he does not believe there is anything wrong with him."

"Actually doc," Trip interjected, "T'Pol and I were thinking of doing something a little different."

"Oh?" Phlox said. "And what would that be?"

"We were thinking of cookin' up some excuse to get him off the ship. Maybe a couple of weeks of shore leave would help. Thought we'd find a tropical planet, drop him off; get him in a stress free, carefree, relaxed environment."

"That idea has merit," Phlox replied with a big smile. "How can I help?"

"Well, I was thinking" Trip began. "What if we could find a planet, then contact someone there and get 'em to send us a distress call?"

"That is illogical Commander," T'Pol replied. "And just what would be the nature of the distress? When we arrived on the planet it would be easily discovered that there is no emergency."

"Why don't you just ask him to go," Phlox said.

"I brought it up earlier," Trip replied, "he said he just had a vacation two months ago."

"I have it on good authority that he took no such vacation," Phlox said. "When we visited Aragon Theta along with the crew of the Columbia a few weeks ago, the entire crew went to the surface for five days. The Captain only went down for a few hours the first day. He returned to the ship and worked for the remainder of the time. Chef told me."

"Something must have happened down there," Trip said. "He's not been the same since."

"Did he not plan to spend time with Captain Hernandez?" T'Pol asked.

"That's right, he was supposed to meet Erica. They must have had a fight or somethin. But he didn't mention anything to me about it."

"Well, I think I can ask the Captain to come in for his annual check-up, though it isn't due for another three and a half months," Phlox began. "Then I can question him about his state of mind. If my exam reveals any distress or if he reveals anything to me, I can prescribe a vacation. That way, there will be no need for deception."

"What if he won't let you examine him?" Trip asked.

"Then deception it is," Phlox grinned. Trip and T'Pol looked at one another, T'Pol raised her eyebrows, Trip shrugged and they both left Phlox alone, grinning.

Several Hours Later.

Captain Archer had let Phlox examine him, concerned that he was tired all the time and even though he was sleeping, he remained unrested. He also shared with Phlox that he wasn't feeling like himself and was uninterested in things that usually motivated him. Phlox had prescribed a vacation and told the Captain that he knew he had not taken shore leave two months ago on Aragon Theta. But the Captain refused to take the doctor's advice. That's when the senior staff put their plan into action.

Trip told Archer that they were low on deuterium injectors and desperately needed replacements He had actually hidden a case and just said they were low. Nevertheless he'd told the Captain that he had located said replacements on a nearby planet that was only a couple of days away, Praddox Prime. It just happened to be a tropical paradise as well, but Trip had left that part out.

T'Pol had requested an opportunity to attend a Science conference on a planet that was very close according to their sensors, just a couple of days away. She thought it was appropriate since she never made special requests and they were not involved in any particular mission it was just a coincidence that the planet where the conference was being held was Praddox Prime. She did not however explain that the conference would not cover anything within the area of her expertise, it was actually a neuro science conference.

Trip had even gotten Malcolm in on the deception, much to the brit's reservation. But he told the Captain of his need for a special medication for severe motion sickness and vertigo that Phlox had run out of and that he desperately needed it to remain on the ship without vomiting and getting dizzy. Phlox had already contacted a physician on Praddox Prime and could supply Mr. Reed with a substitute medication. Of course Phlox had plenty of Malcolm's medication, he just stored it in the medical freezers out of plain sight.

The Captain stormed onto the bridge. All of his senior officers were there. "Do you all think I'm stupid?" he bellowed.

"Capt'n?" Trip spoke up.

"First Phlox calls me in for my annual check-up, and it's not even due yet! Then he tries to get me to take a vacation, in the middle of a mission!"

"Uhhh, what mission?" Trip asked.

"Never mind, never mind!" Jon snapped at him.

"Captain," T'Pol tried to interject. "The doctor was merely trying to…"

"I know what he was trying to do!" Archer shouted. "The same thing you all have been trying to do! Get rid of me!"

"Capt'n, you might wanna calm down," Trip said moving closer to Jon.

"No, I don't want to calm down! I want to know why my senior officers have all conspired to get me off the ship." The bridge officers all just stared and listened to their Captain's rant. "What the hell were you thinking? Who the hell do you think you are?"

The officers all turned and looked at Trip, as if to say, " _do something_!" He nodded and moved closer to his friend.

"Capt'n we are all just concerned about you, that's all. You haven't been yourself lately, and we all thought that maybe you could use a break."

"What I need is for all of you to stay the hell out of my business and just do your damned jobs! Got that! Do your jobs!" With that he stormed into his ready room.

"I'll say, that went well," Malcolm said sarcastically.

"This display of anger and emotion simply proves that there is cause for concern," T'Pol said.

"What now?" Hoshi asked. "Do we just leave it at that?"

"We can't" Travis said. "I don't know how much more of the screaming and yelling I can take. That has become his primary form of communication."

"I'll say," Malcolm added. "He bit my head off yesterday because I didn't show up for a meeting regarding the armory. A meeting that he cancelled mind you, then promptly forgot that he cancelled it."

"Yeah, but who's gonna go in there now?" Hoshi asked.

"I will speak to him," T'Pol said. "The wellbeing of the crew is my job."

"Oh no," Trip said. "Not this time. I'll handle this."

"Commander," T'Pol replied.

Trip held his hand up and proceeded to the Captain's ready room. He knew Jon better than anybody and they had been through a lot in the last few years. If anybody was going to confront the Captain in the state he was in at the moment, Trip knew it should be him.

The bridge crew heard yelling and screaming back and forward for several minutes. Then they heard what sounded like something breaking, several times. T'Pol almost intervened and Hoshi almost called Phlox. Then after a few more minutes of yelling, there was quiet mumbling. Suddenly Jon and Trip emerged.

"The Captain has agreed to go to Praddox Prime for a few days," Trip grinned. "And he has something he'd like to say to all of you; Capt'n."

"I'm sorry," Jon said slowly. "I haven't been myself lately, and a little on edge. Commander Tucker has convinced me to take a mini-vacation. Please forgive me for yelling and accusing you all of conspiracy…" No one said anything. "I'm gonna go get ready now." Jon then turned slowly and left the bridge.

"What did you say to him?" T'Pol asked turning to Trip.

"I simply told him the truth. He's screwing up, that he was out of control and if he didn't take a break, the two of us would go to the doc and asked that he be relieved of duty. Told him that we would even contact Admiral Gardner if necessary and voice our concerns as well as all the complaints he's been getting in the last few weeks."

"You said that?" Malcolm replied. "That was risky. Would you really have done that?"

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures," Trip said as he glanced around the bridge. "Course I was just bluffin', but it worked. Travis, get a pod ready. I'm gonna go along just for the ride."

"Aye Commander," Travis said and rose to prepare the pod for the trip.

CHAPTER TWO

Praddox Prime.

It had been just 24 hours since Trip and Travis had dropped Jon off on Praddox Prime and got him settled into a hotel room on the beach. Jon had reluctantly agreed to take a vacation, but the truth is, he knew he needed to do something. He had been a bastard to deal with for the last few weeks and he didn't even know what was wrong himself. He just didn't feel like himself. Perhaps he did need a break.

Jon wandered through the market at Praddox Prime. The merchants were all trying to desperately to get his attention, to sell him something, anything. It reminded him of a planet they had visited in the Expanse a few years ago, the place where he had met Raijin. The beautiful, exotic, strange woman with the strange powers. As he thought of her his eyes locked on someone, a woman who looked a lot like her. He hesitated, _'it couldn't be, could it'?_ he thought. Then suddenly, the woman who had caught his gaze was walking toward him.

"Captain?" she said. "Captain Jonathan Archer, of the Star ship Enterprise!"

"Raijin?" he asked. Then she smiled and threw her arms around him.

"I thought that was you! Wow, what a surprise! What are you doing here?" He slowly pulled her arms from around his neck and gently pushed her away from him. His memories of her had not exactly all been pleasant.

"I'm here for a vacation," he said. "And what brings you here? Working for some rogue aliens, bent on annihilating some poor unsuspecting species?"

"I'm sure I deserve that," she said looking down. "But Captain, I assure you, I never wanted to hurt you or anyone aboard your ship. I told you, those Xindi Reptilians threatened to kill me if I didn't help them. After they took me off your ship, they got what they wanted from me, then they sold me at an Orion slave auction."

"Raijin, uh, think I've heard that one before."

"And you'll never know how much I hated lying to you and deceiving you. You were so kind to me. I heard you guys, your species were responsible for destroying those spheres and Expanse. I for one was glad."

"You were glad?"

"Yes, of course. The Expanse wreaked havoc on a lot of lives, mine included. I was just trying to survive, like everybody else out there, you included." Jon did not speak, he just listened, then she continued as if Jon had asked her to. "After I was sold at that slave auction, I escaped and met a friendly species of travelers, the Praddoxians. They helped me. They brought me here, helped me find a job, a place to live. I've been here now for three years, working, earning an honest living. I've changed my life, really. And for the first time in my life, I'm free, really free." Jon looked at Raijin, she seemed to be so sincere. Maybe she was telling the truth. Anyway that was a long time ago, what she'd done to him, to T'Pol. Maybe it was time to let bygones be bygones.

"Alright, alright," Jon said with a little smile.

"Captain, have you ever done anything you were ashamed of, regretted, and if you could go back and change it, you would?"

"Yes, I have," he said thinking of all of his questionable decisions and actions in the expanse. "And who am I to judge you?"

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?" she asked.

"Yes, if my forgiveness means that much to you."

"Thank you," Raijin said, then reached out and grabbed his arm. "Now, please let me make you dinner. I run a little place not far from here. I've been to a lot of worlds and sampled a lot of different foods. My diner is called Eclectic Universe. Come with me please."

"I don't know…"

"Oh please, it's the least I can do."

Jon thought for a moment. "Alright," he said finally giving in. _"What the hell,"_ he thought as he walked arm in arm with this beautiful, exotic woman to her little café. He had dinner with her, then he walked her home.

The Next Morning.

Jon woke up and rolled over in his bed. He was startled by the figure lying next to him. It was her. Then he remembered. They'd drank Andorian Ale and Coridian wine. They'd gotten perfectly sloshed and she had called him a hover car to get back to his hotel. She had ridden in it with him, and all he remembered after that was that she was naked in his bed, and they had done some things that he was sure was illegal in several star systems. He smiled when he thought about it.

The Night Before.

She had been dressed in a flimsy little black dress. It was so sheer that she folded it up and put it in her purse. She had the most perfect body he had ever seen. And her eyes were, simply alluring. He was so drawn to her there was no way he could resist her, and he didn't want to either. He slipped his hands behind the nape of her neck and held her face, then kissed her. They kissed deeply for several minutes, then she ripped his shirt off. When they were both completely naked, he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Raijin stared at her date with those eyes. He thought he might just get lost in them. Then she touched him on the side of his face and something happened. Was this some kind of mind meld? Whatever it was, it was completely fascinating.

"What is that?" he asked. "What are you doing to me?"

Not wanting to keep anything from him at this point, she explained. "I have the ability to allure, with my eyes. I can draw someone in if they look deeply into them. I let them see me, on the inside…and I can show them the real me, or what I want them to see. In turn, I can see them."

"And what do you want me to see?" he asked.

"The real me," she whispered, "all of me." And so he did. What he saw surprised him. It wasn't a heartless, deceiving vixen, but a vulnerable, frightened and lonely person."

"You don't have to feel that way," he said to her. "You don't have to be frightened, especially with me."

"But I am," she replied.

"Of what?" he asked.

"Of liking you too much; of caring about someone…that I can never have."

"But you have me now," he said, and kissed her again.

Jon wasn't sure, but he thought he now understood what people were talking about when they said they saw fireworks or had felt the ground move. Raijin had taken him on the ride of his life and she had made him feel young, vibrant and so…alive!

They spent the next six days together, shopping, laughing, eating exotic foods, swimming on the nude beach. They had talked, really talked, and he felt like he'd known her forever. When it was time to go, he hated to say goodbye. She had been such a delightful surprise.

When Jon returned to Enterprise he had an extra bounce in his step. He seemed light, relaxed and better than he had been in a long time. And he couldn't stop thinking about her.

For the next three months Captain Archer seemed to be back to himself, better than himself. He was excited, full of life and anxious to get each new mission started. However, he had had a visitor several times since he left Praddox Prime. Everyone had been shocked to see Raijin. Now they understood what the source of his new found enthusiasm for life was.

But her presence made everyone uneasy. All the crew remembered about Raijin was that she had lied to them, deceived them and betrayed the Captain. She had also almost killed T'Pol. Nevertheless, she kept showing up and spending a lot of time with Captain Archer.

Trip, T'Pol and Malcolm huddled together in Trip's office in engineering discussing the Captain's new best friend.

"I don't like it," Malcolm said. "That woman has no business on this ship, let alone being allowed to freely roam about at her leisure."

"But the Capt'n is doing so much better. He's back to himself, hell he's even better than his old self," Trip replied. "He seems happy and he's taking care of business. Itn't that what we all wanted?"

"I agree with Lt. Reed," T'Pol said. "It is highly inappropriate for her to be here. She's not a member of the crew and there's no logical reason for her presence."

"She's not a diplomat and she's not representing any particular alien culture. She's just here for the Captain to…play with," Malcolm spat out.

"It is a disgusting display of raging human male hormones out of control," T'Pol added.

"But he seems to be really into her," Trip replied. "What if he really does care about her, what if this is the real deal?"

"That is absurd," T'Pol said clenching her fists. "She is simply not a suitable mate for the Captain."

"Look you guys," Trip snapped as he rose from his seat. "I don't like Raijin anymore than you do. But who the Captain spends his time with, sleeps with or enters into a relationship with is none of our business! Besides, he's a hell of a lot better than he was three months ago."

"He is actually, quite pleasant," Malcolm growled.

"And his efficiency is up 39%," T'Pol said.

"So I guess Raijin has been good for him," Trip replied "whether we like it or not."

They stood there silent for a moment. "She still shouldn't be here!" Malcolm snapped. "I don't care what you say, she can't be trusted and we need to get her away from our Captain!"

"Agreed," T'Pol said looking at Trip.

"Then we'll have to come up with somethin' better than _"we just don't like her and don't trust her."_ That'll just make him mad and probably push 'em closer together. I mean, has she been seen in any unauthorized areas? Has anybody noticed any suspicious behavior? Has she sent any weird or questionable communications to anybody?"

"Lt. Reed could perhaps observe her more closely," T'Pol interjected. "And Ensign Sato could discretely monitor her communications."

"You mean spy on her?" Malcom asked.

"Precisely," T'Pol replied.

"Consider it done," the brit snapped and turned to exit the room. T'Pol then turned to Trip with her arms folded and said nothing.

"Alright! Alright!" he said. "I'll try to talk to him, see what I can find out." Then he blew out a long sigh.

Captain's Quarters, 0800 hrs.

"Breakfast was just great," Raijin smiled at Jon. "What was that called again?"

"Eggs benedict and blueberry pancakes. If you want, I'll get chef's recipe for you," Jon replied.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked playfully.

"Oh, I'd do a lot of things for you," he replied as he sat next to her on the sofa. Then he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Easy Captain," she teased, "when you talk like that, I think you mean it." Then, they kissed.

"Raijin, these last few months have been very exciting," Jon began. "I had almost given up on space exploration; that is until you came along."

"I didn't do anything."

"Ohhh yes you did, more than you know. For a while there it seemed like I'd lost my zeal for this. Starfleet had diminished this mission, diminished me; turned Enterprise into a hover craft or transport vessel."

"All I did was tell you to tell Starfleet to go where no species had gone before- to stick it where the Praddoxian sun didn't shine."

"That's right, you gave me the…inspiration to stand up to my superiors and tell them hell no, I won't go! On another milk run that is! The next thing you know I'm off negotiating a treaty between Alpha Centauri and Omericron Theta!"

"Jon it was so much more than negotiating a treaty!" Raijin beamed. "You practically prevented a war! That was amazing!"

"Then Enterprise had the opportunity to mount a rescue of three Coridian scientists being held hostage by the Klingons. Even got to engage in a little battle! It was exhilarating!"

"I had nothing to do with that," Raijin said. "You did that. I wasn't even there."

"But you gave me the will to fight for something important, to be relevant again; to be the leader I know I am. You helped me remember who I was, and what I was born to do. I had forgotten that Raijin. When I ran into you on that planet I was a mess. I was depressed, apathetic and unmotivated. You stirred my passions again." Raijin then moved over and climbed into his lap, straddling him.

"All I did was this," she said and touched the side of his face. He began to see and feel her sensuality, her desire for him. Then she kissed him deeply.

"That would be it," Jon said in a husky voice, and kissed her again. He then lifted her up and laid her onto the floor in front of them.

"Thought you said you had to go to the bridge," she whispered when they came up for air.

"Let 'em wait," Jon said. "The Captain is otherwise engaged." And so he was.

That Night, Captain's Quarters.

"I was surprised to hear from you," Trip said as he entered the Captain's cabin. "Thought your guest was still here."

"No, Raijin left several hours ago. Thought you'd like to watch a water polo match with me."

"Sure," Trip said as he took a seat on the sofa. Jon got up and got the two of them a beer. They enjoyed the match. It like old times, before space travel and life became so complicated. Jon seemed almost jubilant.

"Capt'n it's really good to see you so…up. You seem to have gotten past that slump you were in a few months ago," Trip said fishing.

"Yeah, I feel great," Jon said smiling.

"Can I uh, assume it's because of this new uh, relationship you're involved in?"

"Relationship? Involved?" Jon replied. "Whoa, slow down Commander," Jon grinned. "You make my friendship with Raijin sound really heavy. It's hot, but it's far from heavy."

"Soooo, this is just a fling, nothing serious?"

"I don't know Trip. Right now I'm just enjoying whatever it is. She's not just great looking and hot as hell, she's smart too; and she practically hangs on my every word."

"Ohhh kaaay," Trip said, not really knowing what to say. "That's uh… real nice Capt'n."

"Something the matter?"

"Oh no. Not exactly, not really."

"What is it?" Jon asked no longer smiling.

"Well Sir," Trip started, being very cautious. "I think some of the crew may be uh, just a little bit concerned."

"Concerned? Why?"

"Well, Raijin's here an awful lot… and she kinda, well roams around freely when you're on duty. She may have wandered into a couple of unauthorized areas."

"Is that all?" Jon asked, smiling again. "Tell _Malcolm and T'Pol_ that there's nothing to worry about. I had a long talk with Raijin the first time I brought her back on Enterprise, and I guarantee she's not up to anything. She just gets bored really easily, that is when I'm not around. I'll talk to her again about staying away from restricted areas."

"That'd be great," Trip replied.

"There's nothing to worry about Trip," Jon said.

"Capt'n, if I may…where is this thing going with you and Raijin? This isn't you. You've never gone for the exotic, alien babe type. I just don't wanna see you get hurt, that's all."

"I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself Trip, so stop acting like a mother hen," Jon said with a bit of a scowl. "Look, you saw how I was a few months ago. Well, she helped me out of that pit in a big way."

"How?"

"Well, let's just say she inspired me. I like having her around because she brings out a part of me that I hadn't been in touch with in a long time. With her I'm like an artist with a blank canvas and a paint brush. It's like I can feel my blood pumping in my veins again…She's my muse!

"Trip just looked at Jon with both eyebrows raised. Jon raised his beer bottle up and said, "here's to inspiration, motivation…and really great sex," he grinned.

"Trip raised his beer bottle as well. "To Raijin," he said forcing a smile. But inwardly, he cringed. This just didn't feel right to him and he had a sinking suspicion that his friend was headed down a very dangerous path.

CHAPTER THREE

Three Weeks Later.

When the ship stopped to pick up supplies at a Space Station in the Beta Quadrant, Raijin was there waiting for Jon. However, someone had arranged for another guest to be there unaware that Archer was going to be meeting his current girlfriend.

Varagon Space Station.

Captain Erica Hernandez looked at Jonathan Archer intently, sitting in a restaurant having a lovely little lunch, she then looked at Raijin sitting next to him, practically in his lap. He had been putting her off for weeks, now she knew why. Erica felt a twinge of jealousy, after all Raijin was young and beautiful. She was also a little humiliated and embarrassed that this scene was playing out right in front of Trip and T'Pol.

"So Jon," she finally said. "This is the project that's been keeping you so busy I gather?"

"Erica what are you doing here?" Jon asked.

"It's been almost five months since we saw one another. Thought I'd surprise you," she replied. "Guess I'm the one that got surprised huh?"

"I know what this must look like," Jon began.

"It looks like exactly what it is Jon," Erica snapped back. "I know the last time we were together things didn't go so well. I hated the way we left things and I just wanted an opportunity to make it right. But looks like you wasted no time in moving on. Well, Jon I hope she's everything you've always wanted in a woman, everything that I'm not. I hope the two of you will be very happy together." Then she turned to go.

"Erica wait!" he called after her and made a dash toward her. "I didn't know you were going to be here. I would never have had her meet me here if I'd known."

"What difference does it make? It's over right? I mean, I wasn't sure before since we kinda left things up in the air. But hey, now I know! Goodbye Jon." Erica then turned again to go.

"Erica, please listen to me. We've been friends too long to end things like this."

"Friends?" Erica said loudly. "Is that what we were Jon, friends? Friends with benefits maybe? I'm sorry, I just didn't know. You see " _I"_ was involved in a serious, committed relationship, but you were obviously just involved in a friendship." Jon looked down feeling really cornered.

"So what's with the blonde bim? Your new _friend_? The flavor of the month?" Erica said loudly. "Let me ask you this _Captain Archer_ , what was all that malarkey about settling down and getting married? What the hell was that all about? Is this pay back, punishment for me not wanting to give up my career just yet?"

"You said we were both married to Starfleet Erica! You said you didn't want to get married!"

"I said I wanted to wait, that's all Jon. There's a big difference. But what the hell am I trying to explain myself for?" Erica laughed. "You've moved on, that's obvious, so goodbye _Captain_! Now get the hell out of my way." They stood there staring at one another for a few moments. Then Erica grunted as if exasperated and moved around Jon who had blocked her path.

He grabbed her arm and tried to get her to turn around. But Erica was in no mood, she had had enough. She drew back her fist and punched him square in the right jaw, then stormed away.

Trip and T'Pol stood there stunned. Jon stood there with is hand over his jaw, stunned as well. After a few moments Raijin walked over to Jon and stood in front of him.

"So," she said. "Guess I'm still just a sex slave to you huh? But that woman that just left here is apparently someone special to you. Thanks for making me feel like a whore again."

"Raijin," Jon started. He had actually forgotten she was there. "I never meant to…" But she didn't let him finish. She just drew back her fist and hit him square in the left eye. This time he fell. Trip and T'Pol hurried over to him as Raijin stormed off. They helped him to his feet, then into a chair.

' _Let me talk to him alone,'_ Trip said to T'Pol.

' _Certainly,"_ T'Pol replied.

"Is everything alright?" a waiter asked as he approached the table where they had all been sitting.

"Everything's fine," Trip said. "Really, uh can you bring me two bourbons please?" The waiter hesitated then looked around. The other guests had stopped watching and had gone back to their dinner and conversations.

"Captain Archer, I believe it would be appropriate for me to leave now," T'Pol said. "I would like to make sure Captain Hernandez is alright."

"Make sure Captain Hernandez is alright?" Jon said incredulously. T'Pol raised her eyebrows and turned on her heels to go. Trip left for a few moments. He came back with a bag with ice in it. The waiter brought their drinks. He sat down opposite of Jon at the table.

They drank silently for a few moments. "Go ahead," Jon started, "just go ahead and say it."

"Say what?" Trip asked.

"I told you so."

"Well…I did." Jon just glared at him.

"What the hell is Erica doing here anyway," Jon asked as he pressed the ice bag against his jaw. "I mean, I got the feeling she _knew_ we were here".

Trip looked away for a moment but didn't say anything.

"T'Pol," Jon said.

"I swear I didn't know anything about it Capt'n," Trip replied. "That is until about an hour ago. That's when T'Pol told me she had been talking to Erica and that she really missed you. She wanted to see you, but you'd been too busy lately for a visit. That's when T'Pol told her Enterprise would be docking here for a few days. I would have said something if I had known Raijin was gonna be here."

Jon blew out a long sigh. "It's not your fault," he said. "Not T'Pol's either. It's mine. I've been behaving like a horny teenager. I know I should have handled things with Erica differently." There were a few moments of silence.

"I thought you really cared about Erica," Trip said.

"I do," Jon replied.

"Then how could you hurt her like that?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her. It's just that Erica thinks I'm gonna sit around twiddling my thumbs while she gallivants around in the universe for god knows how long. Well she's got another thing coming!"

"I thought you guys had an understandin' about your relationship?"

"We did."

"What changed? What happened?"

"I told her I wanted to get married."

"And?"

"She told me she was like me, married to Starfleet."

"Well, that's true isn't it? I mean, have you really given being in a committed relationship any real thought?"

"Yes, I have."

"Are you willing to give it all up to be with her?"

"I thought I was, until…"

"Raijin," Trip said and ordered two more rounds.

"Well technically, I'm a free man. Erica didn't want to get married, so I moved on."

"Did you actually tell her that though?" Jon looked away.

"No."

"So you just left her hanging."

"No Trip, she left me hanging!" There was a few moments of silence.

"Look Trip, I know you don't like Raijin; I know nobody likes her. T'Pol hates her, and rightly so."

"You don't owe me an explanation," Trip replied.

"But I know you've wondered, tried to figure it out."

"Figure what out?"

"Why I'm still with her?"

"You told me that she was your inspiration, your muse."

"It's not just that."

"I would hope it's more, considering," Trip said. "I mean Jon, c'mon, how can you trust her? She's double crossed you before, she was working for the Xindi all the while playing innocent, like she needed rescuing." Jon took another swig of his drink and looked at Trip.

"Ever made a mistake Trip?" John asked. Trip hung his head.

"Touché, he replied.

"Well how would you like it if you were judged by that mistake for the rest of your life?"

"Fair enough, fair enough. But Jon, do you really see yourself havin' a future with her?"

Jon looked down. "I know Raijin isn't the kind of woman you take home to mama. And I do love Erica, Trip. I really do. But I'm not getting any younger and I don't know if Erica is ever going to be ready to give all this up." Trip nodded his head in understanding.

"Besides, Raijin's different. She's like no woman I've ever…been with. She's not just beautiful, intoxicatingly beautiful and sexy as hell. She makes me feel alive. When I'm with her, I feel…young, vibrant…like I'm in another world."

Trip looked wide eyed and gulped the rest of his drink.

"Like I said," Jon continued, "I love Erica, and she's the one you wanna take home to meet your family. But, it's like in one hand, you have someone you can trust and depend on; something normal, safe, the real deal. And there's nothing wrong with that. But in the other hand, you have someone that simply rocks your world, turns it upside down and sets in on fire, all in one night. Ever experienced anything like that?"

"I'll say," Trip replied and looked at Jon. "When you put it like that, Jon, all I can say is _welcome to my world_."

Two Days Later.

Jon had caught up to Raijin and made up with her before she left the space station. Trip and Jon had done everything they could to try and get Raijin and T'Pol to get along. Jon had had Raijin to apologize to T'Pol for hurting her when they were in the Expanse, and Trip had asked T'Pol to try and stop judging her for that one incident, no matter how terrible it was. They were having dinner together and it was awkward and tense. It seemed clear that these two women were never going to be friends.

"So, uh, Raijin," Trip began, trying to break the ice. "I understand that you're living on Praddox Prime now, and uh… got your own business."

"Yeah, I've been there for three years and I own my own café'. I think it's really great. You should come the next time you're in our system. Jon's been there, he loves it."

"I'm sure he does," T'Pol replied flatly. Trip cleared his throat.

"That's right. I got a chance to eat there several times when I took that little excursion a few months ago," Jon grinned and stared at Raijin. She picked up a piece of fruit and put it in Jon's mouth. He took it, then she kissed him on the lips. Trip and T'Pol just looked on, trying to hide their disgust.

"Ummph," Trip said. "Uh, so whadda you think of Enterprise Raijin?" Trip asked, not able to think of anything else to say.

"It's not like she's never seen the ship before," T'Pol said before Raijin could speak up. Jon stiffened up a bit and Trip kicked T'Pol under the table.

"I love Enterprise," Raijin grinned. "But I'd love any place as long as Jon was there."

Trip almost spit out his drink then coughed several times.

"Are you alright Trip?" Raijin asked.

"Yeah, uh, fine," he coughed a few more times and quickly drank some water. "You have to watch that Coridian wine, it'll get you every time."

"Don't I know it," Jon said. Then he and Raijin looked at one another and started laughing.

"Actually Jon and I love Coridian wine," Raijin said. "I have a few extra bottles that I brought from my café'. I'd like for you and T'Pol to have one, as a gift."

"Oh, uh, fine; No thank you," Trip and T'Pol said at the same time. Then they looked at one another.

"Oh please, I insist," Raijin pleaded.

"Alright then," Trip said. "Thanks. We love Coridian wine too, right T'Pol."

"We do not," she answered glaring at Trip. He kicked her under the table again.

"I'm sorry," Raijin replied. "I was just trying to be nice. Now that Jon and I have gotten closer, we're gonna be spending a lot of time together. I was hoping we could all be friends."

"Vulcans do not have friends," T'Pol said snidely. Trip kicked her again. "And Commander would you please refrain from kicking me under the table." Trip just glared at her.

"Captain, thank you for dinner, and your attempts at making this a pleasant evening," T'Pol continued. "However, present company makes that virtually impossible for me. And since I have no desire to make this evening unpleasant for you, I will leave you all to finish dinner without me."

"T'Pol don't… Trip began as she rose to leave.

"C'mon T'Pol, don't go," Jon said rising as well. "I would really like it if you and Raijin could find a way to get along. Like she said, we're gonna be seeing a lot of one another."

"Captain, you know I have nothing but the utmost respect for you, and while I have no right to comment or interfere with your personal life, I simply must relay my opinion in this matter."

"T'Pol, don't do it," Trip said in a stern voice. "Just let it go. C'mon," he said taking hold of her arm, "let's just get out of here." She jerked away.

"Captain, you are an officer and a gentleman. I admire you and respect you as my commanding officer and as a friend."

"I thought you said Vulcans don't have friends?" Raijin said.

"Shut up trick, I was not speaking to you!" T'Pol said pointing at her nemesis.

"Trick?!" Jon and Trip said at the same time.

"Captain, this, this woman is beneath you. She is without honor or loyalty. She is not a suitable mate for someone of your stature. She is what your species would call a common whore." Raijin leaped up from the table, causing several drinks to spill over. Jon reached for her arm but she shook him off. In a moment she was around the table standing directly in front of T'Pol.

"How dare you, you cold, frozen, pointy eared, Vulcan bitch! You do know what a bitch is don't you!"

"Yes," T'Pol answered, "I happen to be speaking to the queen of all female dogs right now!" Raijin grabbed a drink off the table and threw it into T'Pol's face. With that, T'Pol punched Raijin in the face.

Raijin fell backwards on top of a table, breaking it to pieces as several people stopped, gasped and stared. Jon ran to her side, but after only a minute she propelled herself up and leapt on T'Pol. They fell backwards and rolled on the floor. They punched one another's face and scrambled viciously with one another. They tore clothing and flesh. They ripped out one another's hair.

Jon and Trip continued to try and break the fight up but the two very strong women just shoved them aside each time they took a hold of them. Finally after being the recipient of a couple of stray licks, the men decided to let them fight it out. They were both surprised that T'Pol wasn't able to dispatch Raijin easily and quickly. Raijin held her own through most of the fight, but T'Pol finally put a couple of serious moves on Raijin rendering her unable to recover. T'Pol finally did a drop kick on her causing the blonde woman to fly against the wall and slide to the floor unconscious.

The station security had come running and after accessing the damage which Jon and Trip had to pay, the Constable almost arrested T'Pol. But after much pleading and eating crap on both Jon and Trip's part, they let T'Pol go with a warning and threw her off the station. Raijin was taken to see the local doctor, then warned and thrown off the station as well.

Back on Enterprise Jon and Trip sat drinking coffee in the Captain's mess, musing over what had happened earlier.

"I'm sorry Jon," Trip said. "I know you wanted T'Pol and Raijin to get along. But looks like that isn't gonna happen."

"You don't have to apologize Trip," Jon replied. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah, well, I'm still sorry. I mean I hated to see Raijin get her block knocked off like that." Jon looked at Trip and frowned a little, then started to laugh. Moments later Trip joined him.

"Raijin's a big girl, she can take care of herself," Jon said still laughing a bit.

"Was a good fight though, wan't it?" Trip grinned. Then they laughed some more. "At least Raijin didn't let T'Pol completely wipe the floor with her. She hung in there a good while."

"Yeah she did. Raijin is a lot tougher than she looks you know. She has a lot of uh, special gifts."

"I'll bet," Trip laughed.

"But you know what? Raijin had that ass whipping coming for a long time. After what she put T'Pol though, she deserved everything she got. I would have been disappointed if T'Pol hadn't taken care of business."

"What now?" Trip asked.

"Raijin has gone back to Praddox Prime where she has her business, and uh… I don't think I'm gonna see her again."

"No? Why not?"

"Well, as hot as she is, and as much as I like being with her…I don't love her. I don't know if I ever could."

"So, why don't you call Erica? You know you want to."

"Pride I guess."

"Jon, don't be stupid. Call her." Jon looked down, then out of the space port.

"I'll think about it," he said. Suddenly, there was a call over the comm. Jon got up to answer it.

"Captain Archer," the Beta shift operator said. "I have a call for you. It's Captain Hernandez." Trip looked at Jon with both eyebrows raised.

"I'll take it in my quarters," Jon said. Then he got up to leave, trying not to run.

CHAPTER FOUR

A Month Later.

Jon and Erica were back together, and this time, Erica knew that this is what she wanted. Jon wanted to be with Erica and she wanted to be with him, no matter what. However, they knew they'd have to make some sacrifices and before worst came to worst they had come up with a plan, but in order for it to work, they needed some help.

Captain's Mess 1800 hours.

Trip and T'Pol sat across from Jon and Erica. Trip couldn't stop grinning. He was so glad to see his friends back together. T'Pol even had a pleasant look on her face.

"We've got a proposition for you," Jon started.

"A proposition?" Trip replied looking at T'Pol. "Capt'n, what's this all about?"

"Well, Erica and I want to be together, on a more regular basis."

"And we can't do that serving on two different star ships," Erica added.

"So what are you proposing?" T'Pol asked.

"We want what you guys have," Erica replied.

"What, you mean an opportunity to sneak around" Trip said, "lie about your relationship to everyone, even your parents, pretend there's nothing going on between you and duck and dive behind doors and every corner, living in constant fear of being discovered and what it might mean for your career if you are?"

"Yeah!" Erica beamed. "You said it," Jon replied simultaneously. Trip and T'Pol just looked at each other.

"Captain, it is not easy keeping up this façade," T'Pol said. "If we did not have your support and trust, we would have had to leave Starfleet by now."

"What we meant is that we want to be able to serve on the same ship, like you guys are doing" Erica said.

"And I think we've come up with a way to pull that off," Jon added.

"Oh," Trip said. "How?"

"Well, that's where you two come in," Jon said looking at his two friends, then back at Erica. "What I'm about to tell you is confidential. I mean you can't breathe a word of any of this, got it."

"You have our cooperation," T'Pol said. "Yeah, you know you can trust us," Trip added.

"Alright, guys, in about four months, I'm going to be promoted to Commodore," Jon said. "I've already told Admiral Gardner that I didn't want to give up command, not yet anyway. He promised to find a way to keep me in space if I took the promotion." Trip and T'Pol looked at one another.

"You both are going to be promoted to Captain," Jon continued. "Trip, you're going to be sent to Jupiter Station to head up the re-fit of warp-three vessels to warp five capability and to help construct new battle cruisers. Once the fleet is completed in hopefully a year or so, you're going to get a ship. T'Pol, you're going to be the new Captain of Enterprise."

"We're gonna be separated," Trip said sadly. "It's finally gonna happen."

"We knew that it would eventually come to this," T'Pol said. "However, we are prepared to reveal our relationship to Starfleet and request an assignment together."

"If that doesn't happen," Trip interjected, "we're prepared to resign. Capt'n, what's this all about anyway? It's not what I think it is, is it?"

"Yeah, it is," Jon said. "Looks like we're headed for war."

"Damn it!" Trip said. "I was hoping those rumors were not true. So, we're really going to war with the Romulans?"

"Looks like it."

"That will make resigning difficult," T'Pol said.

"Yeah, hate to leave at a time like this," Trip said. "I mean, we don't wanna leave Starfleet hangin', but we're not gonna be separated."

"What if you didn't have to?" Erica asked.

"Whadda you mean?" Trip responded.

"What if there was a way for you guys to stay together, and at the same time, help us serve on the same ship?" Trip and T'Pol looked at one another.

"What are you proposing?" T'Pol asked.

"Well, what if Erica and I went to Starfleet and told them about us, all of us. Then we told them that Erica and I plan to get married, that you guys are already married. Tell them that Erica is willing to come over to Enterprise and serve as my XO. That you guys are willing to take over Columbia as Captain and XO. You guys will have to work out which one of you will be captain and which one will be XO."

"Capt'n, that's never gonna work," Trip replied. "I mean why would they go for it?"

"We'll tell them that we have to serve together on the same ship or we'll all quit," Erica interjected. "With a war looming, the last thing they'll need is four of their most experienced commanders quitting on them. Many other species have husband and wife serving on the same ship, Starfleet just needs to come into the 22nd century."

"I don't know," Trip said as he glanced over at T'Pol. "I think the timing is bad. Being on the brink of war, I can't see the brass letting husband and wife going into battle standing on the bridge together."

"They would more than likely view it as a waste of resources," T'Pol added.

"I hadn't thought of that," Jon said. "But there has to be something we can do. If we don't speak up, things will never change."

"I'm just not convinced that your idea is gonna work," Trip said.

"One day Starfleet will have to reconsider its non-fraternization regulations, and perhaps we can all stand up and fight that fight together. Perhaps we will be the very ones to help bring that change about," T'Pol said. "But I agree with Trip, now isn't the time."

"But, there may be another way," Trip added."

"Oh?" Erica said, looking at Jon.

"We've thought about this too," Trip said. "Thought about what would happen with all of us if we were ever discovered. We just didn't know where you guys stood anymore," Trip shrugged. "Now that we know…"

"Go on," Jon said anxiously.

"Well, what if we went to Starfleet and told them that there was a way to build a really powerful ship. Bigger than anything else in the fleet. A warp seven vessel. I'm telling you there is a way."

"Captain, you and Captain Hernandez could serve on the warp seven vessel together," T'Pol added. "Being a new ship, twice as large as anything in the fleet as of now, it would be acceptable to have an experienced Captain at the helm. It would also be logical to have the fleet Captain housed on the flag ship, and if the fleet Captain were a Commodore…"

"I could stay in space, wouldn't have to give up Command," Jon beamed. "But two questions. Where are you going to get the warp seven technology, and how did you know about the promotions?

"Ambassador Sovol wanted to give me a "heads up" as you would say", T'Pol answered. "He supports the bond between Trip and I and he knew we would have some hard decisions to make."

"And the warp seven technology?" Erica asked.

"Uh… I happen to have a good friend on Krios Prime," Trip said and shrugged as T'Pol practically rolled her eyes. "And she happens to be the First Monarch. She's willing to give Starfleet the technology, uh… because of our friendship."

"She wants Trip to prostitute himself to her in exchange for the technology," T'Pol said with a hint of sarcasm. Jon and Erica looked at one another.

"And you're considering it?" Jon asked.

"Capt', Kataama said was that she'd be happy to share the technology. All I have to do is pay her a visit… and uh…not bring T'Pol with me."

"That sounds like she expects something more than dinner and a movie," Erica said. "What the hell are you waiting for?"

"Erica!" Jon replied.

"Well it'd be worth it. I mean what's a little sex in exchange for warp seven technology! Sorry T'Pol."

"What if it were me in this predicament?" Jon asked Erica. "What would you say if someone wanted to buy sex from me in exchange for technology?"

"I'd say…sold!" Erica beamed. Jon gave her a hard look. "Hell, I'll go sleep with her if it means we get the technology!"

"I agree with Erica," T'Pol said, much to everyone's surprise. "I have no intention of letting this opportunity pass us by. Even if it means selling my husband's body to a monarch. I do have some conditions however."

"Oh?" Trip said incredulously. "This I gotta hear."

"My requirements would be that there be no kissing on the mouth, or below the belly button, no significant foreplay, just enough to ensure the act is successful; no moaning and groaning, no talking, no eye contact; the act should be purely physical, with no frills. This is a business transaction, no real intimacy is required. There should be no enjoyment."

Trip just sat there with his mouth hanging open. Jon and Erica had to pick their jaws up off the floor as well. "What?!" Trip finally said looking at T'Pol like she was crazy. "Just walk in and jump in!" Trip said.

"And jump out," T'Pol droned. Jon and Erica couldn't help but to laugh at them. Being friends with Trip and T'Pol was never boring.

"I am sure that everyone here knows enough about Vulcans to know that they rarely engage in sexual activity outside of marriage," T'Pol continued. "But some of us do, for example, when the need arises. When something extremely important is at stake. Also, there are times when mates are separated when the Vulcan mating cycle occurs. It is logical to choose someone to help one through the process. It is merely a physical act, with no emotional attachment. It just needs to be done. When it's over, it's over." She then looked at Trip. "If that is what needs to be done to obtain the warp seven technology… so be it."

"I have no intention of betraying our marriage vows."

"We have not made any vows."

"I won't betray you."

"How would it be a betrayal if I know and consent to the mating?"

"And you wouldn't be the least bit jealous?" Trip said. T'Pol's response to that in times past would have been, _'Vulcans do not experience jealousy,"_ but everyone had known her long enough by now to know that that wasn't exactly true.

"I did not say that," T'Pol replied. Jon and Erica continued to stare at their friends in amazement. "Nor do I have to like it. And you will spend a long time making it up to me."

"Anyway, anyway," Trip said, glaring at T'Pol. "We'll talk about all that later… Vulcan has also offered to help. While they have no intention of getting involved in the war directly, they are willing to provide support."

"Well that's great," Jon said. "So, I get how this could work for us, but what about you guys?"

"I would turn down my promotion as Captain and remain in my current position," T'Pol said. "I would request to be assigned with Captain Tucker to help him with the upgrades on Jupiter Station; that together we could get the re-fits done in half the time. Then I will ask to be assigned to his ship when he is re-assigned."

"Course this plan would mean we give up both Enterprise and Columbia, and you won't be able to get married right away, but nothing worthwhile comes without a price, and at least you'll be able to be together." Jon and Erica looked at each other.

"That may just work," Jon finally said. "But it would still mean sneaking around, breaking the rules. If we were ever discovered, we'd all be court-martialed."

"That's true," Trip replied. "But so far our secret is still intact, thanks to you Jon."

"Captain," T'Pol interjected, "Eventually, the nature of our relationships may be revealed to Starfleet. But as I have said, when the time is right, we can all go to our superiors and fight that fight together."

"You know what," Jon said looking at Erica and his two friends, "This might just work. Damn it, it may just work. I wish things could be different. I don't want to have to break rules and regulations, but for now, we just have to be do what we have to do. But we'll need to be really, really discreet."

"It can be done," Trip said. "Look at us."

"Trip, everybody on Enterprise knows, or suspects that you two are together," Jon replied.

"But that's just it. They know or suspect, but they don't say anything or they don't care."

"They don't care or say anything because I've relaxed the rules and I turn my head and it allows everybody else to hook up and fraternize without getting into trouble."

"And so it will be with you," T'Pol said.

"To us," Trip said, lifting his glass.

With that they all lifted their glasses and toasted to the future, their future together.

Krios Prime, One Week Later.

Kataama seemed to talk non-stop to Trip. She had shown him around, all the while holding onto his arm. She was all over him and in his face. It was clear what her intentions were, and she was making it clear.

After a private dinner she escorted him to her private chambers.

"Come, sit here," she said as she sat on her huge bed and patted the place right next to her. Trip reluctantly came over and sat down.

"Kataama," he started, "do you really want to do this?"

"I have dreamt of nothing but this for years."

"You know what happened between us on that planet was a long time ago; and you know it really didn't mean anything."

"Perhaps not to you," Kataama replied. "But to me it meant a great deal. I felt like a captive. I had no free will. Because of who I was I would never be free to exercise any freedom of choice ever again. Our being together was so very liberating for me. So don't try to tell me it meant nothing. Say it meant nothing to you because for me it was a big something." Trip looked down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to diminish the experience for you. But it still doesn't change the fact that you're married. You're married."

"It is a political marriage, in name only. I do not love him."

"You don't love me either."

"Yes, I do. I have loved you from afar all this time. Don't you feel anything for me?"

"I'm married too Kataama, and I _do_ love my wife, very much."

"So why did you come? You knew what I wanted, yet you came anyway."

"I came because I need your help."

"And what are you willing to do to obtain what you need?"

"Anything you want." Kataama just looked at Trip for a few moments.

"You know I want you to make love to me. I want you to stay with me for an entire week while my husband is away and for you to make love to me night and day."

"I said _anything_ you want."

"What about her?" she asked. "What about your wife; will you be able to face her; what will you tell her; what would you say to her?"

"She already knows, and she… accepts the situation. She doesn't like it, but she's okay with it. She understands how important this is."

"You would make love to me knowing your wife does not approve; knowing that you do not love me, nor do you wish to be here?"

"Yes."

"Is the warp seven technology that important to you?"

"Kataama, my people are headed for a war with a very hostile species. They have some pretty advanced technology, we won't stand a chance if we aren't able to match their fire power. We've seen what these guys are capable of and it's not pretty. Starfleet, United Earth, needs your help. So I'm willing to do whatever it takes to ensure that we get it."

Kataama looked at Trip for a few moments. Then she took his hand in hers. "You're even better than what I remembered," she said with tears in her eyes. Then she kissed him.

A Week Later.

"You did it," Jon said, "You son-of-a-bitch, you did it! You got the warp seven technology!"

Trip sighed, "Yeah, I got it."

"Well you don't seem too happy about it," Jon replied. "Trip, this is major. This is going to make all the difference in this war effort."

"I know, I know, but I feel really rotten about the whole thing."

"Thought you said nothing happened with Kaatama, that you never…"

"I didn't, she let me off the hook. She was just lonely and frustrated. Her marriage is a sham and she's been holding on to this fantasy about me for all these years. I told her I wasn't that person anymore. That I've had to grow up a lot since we've been out here these last five years. But she wanted to keep up the ruse, have everybody think she has this alien stud-lover that fulfills all her hopes, dreams and desires."

Jon laughed. "What did you tell T'Pol?"

"That nothing happened of course."

"And she believed you?"

"I think so, but since were both blocking one another out the whole time I was there, I can't really be sure. Eventually, she'll know the truth though. She'll catch me off guard one day and she'll hear my thoughts about the whole thing."

"I'm surprised she went along with it in the first place."

"You and me too," Trip replied. "You know she can be really, really jealous. I just hope she and Kataama is never alone in the same room. T'Pol would probably rip every strand of hair off her head, piece by piece."

"Well look at it this way," Jon said clapping Trip on the back. "You did a great service for your planet and your people. Any chance of Krios Prime becoming our allies in this war?"

"That's a very real possibility," Trip replied. "Just hope it doesn't come to that, and that Kataama doesn't get lonely and horny anytime in the near future. She might require payment for my debt to her at any time. Who knows what I might have to do to get her people to join this war effort." Jon laughed as they exited Starfleet's headquarters.

CONCLUSION

Three Months Later.

Jon was promoted to Commodore as expected and Trip was promoted to Captain. T'Pol declined her promotion as planned and was appointed as a liaison to Vulcan and Science Officer at the space station where Trip was in charge of building the fleet for the upcoming war. Erica was still on Columbia and Commodore Archer was still assigned to Enterprise for the time being. In a few months when the new warp seven ship was rolled out of space dock, Erica would be named her Captain and Jon would be housed there as fleet captain in the field. The plan had worked.

On one particular evening as the four friends were celebrating by having dinner at Jupiter station, together, Trip thought he saw someone watching them several times. He took out his communicator as if checking something, then sent a signal. He put the device back in his pocket and continued with dinner.

Upon receiving the signal, Malcolm began following a hooded figure. When the person he was following attempted to leave the station, the new Lt. Commander and XO of Enterprise, was waiting for them at the docking bay. Enterprise was there for its re-fit and Trip had asked him to keep an eye on him and his friends. He knew Malcolm was the best at his job and always a little paranoid. Right now, Trip felt that they all needed some paranoia.

When Malcolm was sure it was who he thought it was, he grabbed her by the wrist and yanked the hood off of her head.

"I thought it was you! What are you doing here Raijin?" he asked firmly. She jerked away from him.

"I don't have to answer your questions," she spat. "I'm a free woman, I can go where I please!"

"Now look you little…" Malcolm stopped himself. "I'm warning you, leave Commodore Archer alone. What happened between you two was just a fling, it meant nothing. He was in a bad way because his relationship with Captain Hernandez had fallen apart. Well they're together now and it's her he loves, not you!"

"I wanted to see him," Raijin said. "But when I saw them all together, when I saw him with her…he looked happy. So I decided to leave."

"Good," Malcolm said. "I don't need you stirring things up with him or with T'Pol, got that?"

"Yeah, I got it. Like I said, Jon looked happy. That's all that matters to me. Even if he's not with me, as long as he's really happy."

"So I have your word then," Malcolm replied. "You're gonna go away and never come back, right? You're gonna forget all about the Commodore?"

Raijin looked away. "I-I'm not sure I can do that, not…not under the circumstances."

"What?" Malcolm said stepping closer to her. "Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He then grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. "Listen you little third world whore…" Malcolm started.

Raijin jerked away. "How dare you call me that! I was never a…I was enslaved to that life," she snapped. "I'm no longer in that field. Jon knew that and respected that! Even Trip cut me some slack. He didn't like me, but he tried to get along with me and he never, ever called me names!"

"Yeah, well, Trip's a nice guy, and Commodore Archer was…well… never mind," Malcolm said. "If I find out you're working for some faction again, trying to get close to the Commodore for information to use against Starfleet, I'll hunt you down and make sure that pretty little face of yours is rearranged so much that your benefactor, whomever the hell that is, will never be able to use you in your line of work again!"

"Why Commander, that was harsh!" Raijin replied. "You make a good threat."

"It's not a threat love, it was a glimpse of your future if you screw with me." Raijin just laughed.

"Commander, Commander," she said as she slinked over to where Malcolm stood and got right in his face. "There's no need for threats. Perhaps you and I could come to some type of… under-standing. You get me in to see the Commodore, just for a few minutes, that's all I need; his lady friend will never need to know. Do that for me and, I'll uh, share some of my special gifts with you." Raijin then reached up and ran both her hands down each side of Malcolm's face, then resting one against his temple. A chill ran down his spine and for a few moments, he saw himself naked and wrapped up with a naked Raijin in an intimate embrace. Malcolm shook his head and grabbed her arm pushing her away hard

"Don't come trying your brand of trashy seduction on me!" Malcolm snapped. "Now get on your little ship and ship your little ass back to whatever filthy whore house you crawled out of, because no one wants the likes of you around here!" Raijin let out a string of expletives.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," she wailed after a few moments. "It was a desperate move. I really mean Jon no harm, I swear to you, I would never do anything to hurt him or his friends. I-I just want him to be happy, that's all."

"Prove it," Malcolm said in a harsh tone. "Promise you'll go away and not come back here again."

Raijin hesitated. "I promise, I'll go away…and never come back," she whispered as she lowered her head. She looked and sounded sincere, too, Malcolm thought. So much so that he almost felt sorry for her. But he knew what a manipulator and liar she was.

"Listen, you're a beautiful woman," Malcolm said. "And I'm sure there's a lot of guys out there that would appreciate your skills, and you could make _someone_ very happy."

"I understand Commander," Raijin said. "Goodbye." As she was walking away Malcolm watched her; he had every intention of seeing her actually board the ship she came on.

"I'll go," she said softly to herself, as she walked toward the ship feeling Malcolm staring at her back. Then she placed her hand on her belly. "But forgetting you Jonathan Archer, is going to be a little hard to do."

When she entered the shuttle that would take her to her new home, she was greeted by her new friend. "All ready?" Kataama said with a big smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Raijin said sadly. "There doesn't seem to be anything for me here after all."

"Oh, don't be so sure sweetheart. Don't be so sure. Never give up on your hopes and dreams. Things have a way of just working out, trust me." Kataama smiled and patted Raijin's hand as she sat next to her on the shuttle. Then Kataama directed the pilot to take off. "Never give up on your hopes and dreams," she whispered to Raijin again. "I'm sure not going to. Just leave it to me my dear. There's always a way to get what you want."

THE END OF PART I

33


End file.
